


Reassurance

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [56]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, RWBY spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're there for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

"Yang?"

"Huh?"

Blake thumbed the button on her scroll as Yang turned. It beeped softly.

"What's that in aid of?" Yang asked.

"Another memory." Blake replied.

"Yeah." Yang said, her smile falling.

There was a soft scrape of metal on stone as Yang shifted her position.

They were sitting on a fallen pillar in the grounds. Repair work, supervised by Glynda was underway, but the Academy was in need of a lot of work.

Lessons were held outside in the summer sun, which was somewhat of a bonus.

But there were missing faces and too many bandages and casts.

"Blake! Yang!" Ruby called.

"We have lessons in a minute! And the barbecue after that!" Weiss added.

Yang and Blake turned and slid off the pillar, jogging over the grass to meet up.

"What were you two doing?" Weiss asked.

"Yang was moping." Blake said.

"Hey!" Yang interjected.

"Sis, are you alright?"

"It's the adjusting that's difficult." Yang admitted.

"We know a little about that too. And we're here for you." Weiss said, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Thanks Wei- oof!" Yang said, getting the wind knocked out of her as Ruby hugged her. Blake did the same, Weiss joining the team embrace a second later.

"We're all here for you." Blake said.


End file.
